ssb_tourneyfandomcom-20200213-history
Chiaotzu
How Chiaotzu joined the Tourney Chiaotzu is a white-skinned, red-cheeked little Earthling. He is the constant companion and best friend of Tien Shinhan and one of Master Shen's students. Chiaotzu is a fairly quiet, but brave psychic martial artist who is willing to help out his friends whenever possible and is highly devoted to his training with Tien. He will normally follow Tien every step of the way, but if he truly feels what he is doing is right, Chiaotzu will ignore Tien's rejections or even pleas in order to commit to the plan he has conjured up.5 Despite being quiet and powerful, he also has a childish nature; mocking Krillin for shortcomings that Chiaotzu himself has when they first meet. He has demonstrated an inability to quickly solve basic addition problems or grasp some jokes. He enjoys watching movies and eating tenshindon1 (Tien Shinhan was named after this dish). Being a disciple of the Crane School and having exceptional psychic powers, Chiaotzu is stronger than regular martial artists, as shown when he is qualified for the finals of the 22nd World Martial Arts Tournament in his first participation. At the 22nd Tournament, he is Krillin's equal in the quarterfinals and is able to take a Kamehameha. He is defeated when Krillin confuses him with a basic math question, as Krillin was distracting him to weaken his psychic powers. In the King Piccolo Saga, Chiaotzu is killed with a single ki blast by King Piccolo but is later revived. After being revived, Chiaotzu trains with Tien, Krillin, and Yamcha and they train under Korin. Three years after King Piccolo's defeat, they enter the 23rd Tournament. While initially easily making his way the preliminary round, Chiaotzu is quickly defeated by Cyborg Tao in their match. Character Select Screen Animation When highlighted Circles his index finger. After the announcer calls his name Chiaotzu lifts weapons with telekinesis and says "Don't worry, Tien. I can do it!" Special Moves Dodon Ray (Neutral) Chiaotzu fires a superheated beam from his left index finger. Psychic Attack (Side) Chiaotzu directly attacks his opponent with his psychokinesis. Chiaotzu converts his psychic power into energy by holding out his palms and forming a small bubble of ki. Drill Attack (Up) Chiaotzu spins himself and flies up headfirst at ramming speeds. Psychic Rock Throw (Down) Chiaotzu uses telekinesis to unearth rocks and throw at his opponent. Super Dodon Ray (Hyper Smash) Chiaotzu charges up his left index finger and fires an unblockable Dodon Ray. Goodbye Mr. Tien! (Final Smash) Chiaotzu flies at the opponent bidding "Goodbye, Tien!". If he hits, he latches to the opponent's back who panics. Chiaotzu glows white then explodes along with the opponent. This results in a life lost from both stocks and Tien calling "Chiaotzu? Chiaotzu? CHIAOTZUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!" Victory Animations #Chiaotzu swings his arms in the air cheering "Tien, I won, I won!" #Chiaotzu lifts a rock with telekinesis and says "I did it!" #Chiaotzu lifts a statue with telekinesis and brushes himself saying "I can do it too!" On-Screen Appearance Chiaotzu floats to his point saying "And if I can save you, then it's worth dying for." Trivia *Chiaotzu's rival is a fun-loving under-the-sea octopus friend that shines in glittery purple, Stretch. *Chiaotzu shares his English voice actress with Holo, Iroha, Tony Tony Chopper, Yue Ayase, Chitoge Kirisaki, Mikoto Suou, Ciel Phantomhive and Shirayuki Hotogi. Category:Dragon Ball characters Category:Playable characters Category:Male characters Category:Starter characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Tourney 2: The New Challengers Category:Good Aligned Characters Category:Characters with Instant Kill Hyper or Final Smashes